The Time Traveling Ninja?
by KazukiTheExiled
Summary: Yeah. So, it's a funny story actually. Um, my jutsu goes wrong and I'm sent back over a hundred years into the past. Where I meet my ancestors. Sooo. Enjoy? (Rated T just to be safe) OC/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Naru/OC Slightly OP OC
1. Jutsu gone wrong

Well, how do I explain this my jutsu went wrong and believe it or not I was sent 120 years into the past. Yeaaah …Kinda unbelievable huh? I'm Kazuki Furuya. I'm 6'0, black hair, and extremely good looking. (If I do say so myself) I'm 19 years old and this is my story.

* * *

"Hello"= Speaking

'Hmm'= Thinking/Thoughts

"**Roar**"=Bijuu speaking

'**Roar**'=Bijuu speaking in head

(Tears)=What Kazuki's personal thoughts/descriptions

* * *

It all started with a bang! I was running from hunter-nin as they were throwing quite a lot of paper bombs at me, not seeming to run out.

"Aww, come on stop throwing those at me! You haven't hit me yet, so I don't think you will until you improve your shitty aim! You guys really call yourselves hunter-nin?"

"Shut up Furuya! We're going to bring you back to the Hidden Leaf for assassinating Hachidaime-sama!"

"I told you a hundred times that it wasn't me you shits!" I said as I ran as fast as I could. "If you guys don't stop chasing me I'll have to use my super secret jutsu on you guys!" I yelled.

"You're lying!" They said. "You guys leave me no choice. Enton-Kagutsuchi!" I said as the black flames engulfed my hand and shaped itself into the form of a sword. I turned around swiping the sword to the left I hit one of the hunter-nin's mask, which caused him to fall back as his mask was covered in flames.

"Shit! How are you able to use Amaterasu?!" They exclaimed. " Don't you guys know that I'm a direct descendant of the four greatest clans? I have the great Uchiha blood running in my veins. I watched my best friend die before my very eyes and then took my great-grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha's eyes. Now, enough with my little lecture do you guys still want to fight?"

"Shit! Retreat for now men! RETREAT!" One of them screamed.

As they were cowering in fear I took the chance to run before they grew some balls and fought.

I ran for 3 hours I think. Could be more, could be less. Anyways, I found a cave where I stopped to rest for a while.

'I need to find a way to fix this situation. Hachidaime-sama was assassinated. But by whom? How do I fix this?'

'**Oi, gaki! Quit thinking so hard! I can't sleep!**'

'Shut up Kurama! I'm trying to find a way to fix this situation! I was framed Kurama, F-R-A-M-E-D!' (At this point I was mentally crying.)

'**I know how to spell it gaki! I'm not as stupid as you!**'

'Ha! But you admit you're stupid too. How dumb is that! Hahahahahaha!'

'**Grrrr… you're pushing it gaki. If you weren't my container you would be dead now.**'

'Aha, but I am that's too bad for you Kura-chan.'

'**Oi! How many times have I told you not to call me that!**'

'427.' I said as a matter-of-factly

Kurama visibly sweat dropped.

'**Gaki, I think I have a way to help you. But it'll take a lot of chakra and it involves a lot of time.**'

'Ooh, is it like an awesome jutsu of mass destruction that will let me find the killer of the 8th Hokage?!'

'**No, you stupid brat. It's a time travel jutsu. It'll send you back to the time before the Hokage gets killed. I'll teach you now'**

'Whoa! Time travel! Yosh! Lets do it!'

'**Ok brat. I'll teach you the details.'**

* * *

12 hours later…

"Yosh! It's done. Kurama I'll start it now!"

'**Sure. Whatever gaki. Be sure to focus on the technique and don't get distracted or it could send you back farther then you expect.**'

"Hai!" I started the technique 200 plus hand seals are pretty hard to do. Especially when doing a complex kata with it. As I was about to finish a bee had too casually buzz up to me, so obviously it was quite distracting. But the thing that made me lose my concentration was the fact that it STUNG me. I mean obviously something HAD to go wrong. Anyway, I got stung so I instinctively slapped the bee. And then I said "Oh fuck."

The feeling of what happened next was indescribable. So lets just say it hurt like shit, and then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up near the outskirts of what looked like Konoha. I stood up to take a look at my surroundings when I realized that I was short as hell. I stood 6'0 feet before and now I was around 5'0 feet tall.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!" I screamed

'Kura-chan why am I a midget!'

'**Zzzzzzz...'**

'Kura-chan answer me!' '…' 'Please?'

'Damn it Kurama must be exhausted from the jutsu. Well, first thing's first. I need to gather info. A calendar would be a start.

I channeled chakra to my feet and jumped. I almost had a heart attack when I fell instantly, face first to the ground.

"SHIT! Oww. Seems like my chakra control is almost nonexistent. Ugh, I'll have to train all over again. Damnit."

So I ran towards the gates of Konoha. The guards looked really surprised when I dashed by them. I wonder why?

As I entered Konoha I saw the Hokage Monument and saw only four heads carved into the mountain. That's when I realized just what timeline I was in.

I was in the Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki's time!


	2. Academy here I come!

"Hello"= Speaking

'Hmm'= Thinking/Thoughts

"**Roar**"=Bijuu speaking

'**Roar**'=Bijuu speaking in head

(Tears)=What Kazuki's personal thoughts/descriptions

* * *

As I walked through the village in my 9 year old body I noticed a head of blonde hair. I immediately recognized who it was, my first thought was to run up to him and say hi, but I didn't want to attract attention. So I just left to go to the Hokage's Tower.

I entered the Tower and a secretary immediately greeted me. She said "Sorry kid, the Hokage is not expecting anyone nor is he taking any guests today."

"But Onee-chan." I said in my cutest voice "I really need to see Hokage-sama. Pleeeease?"

She sighed, "Ok, fine go see him."

I smiled as widely as possible, "Really? Thanks so much Onee-chan!"

* * *

I quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of the Hokage's room.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside the room.

I entered and said, "Good morning Hokage-sama!" with a bow.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage didn't recognize me, which didn't surprise me considering my condition.

"Who are you supposed to be young man?"

"Me? I am Kazuki Furuya and I'm gonna be a great ninja!

"Kazuki, hmm. What brings you to my office Kazuki?"

"Well, you see jiji I want to enroll in the Ninja Academy!"

"Jiji? Ah, never mind. Well then, do you have your parent's approval?"

"Um, well, you see jiji I have no parents. No money either. That's why I came to you. Because the Hokage is supposed to do what he can for his people right?" I said as a matter-of-factly.

Sarutobi sweatdropped but regained his composure quickly.

"Well I'm sure I can make something work out for you. But only on the condition that your grades don't drop below 90%."

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu jiji!" I smiled widely.

* * *

As I exited the Tower I decided to train out in the woods.

'Okay. I should start practicing my chakra control, because right now it's abysmal. Also, I guess I should train my taijutsu while I'm at it'

I trained from day till night. Thanks to my knowledge from the future I improved quite a bit. I was better than a high genin for sure.

Then I realized I had nowhere to stay. No extra clothes or ninja tools. Which meant I probably had to steal. While I didn't like stealing I really had no choice.

* * *

Once it hit midnight that was when I started my raid. First I went to the ninja tool store because I needed tools if I was to get anywhere stealing things. The things I picked up were two ninja pouches full of kunai, shuriken, and senbon. After that I picked up two tantos, some storage scrolls and other ninja essentials.

The next place I went to was the clothing shop. I got several clothes that would last me at least 2 weeks without wash. Also I picked up some ninja gloves.

Then my last stop was the bank. Now you guys might be thinking. "Hey, why are you robbing a bank? You're not even a genin yet!"

But, my friends I am in fact quite skilled at hiding. I managed to sneak all the way to the vault without getting caught, however, I didn't have the code to unlock the vault so I decided to look around the office.

As I was sneaking around I heard some people talking. I hid behind a desk and tried to suppress my chakra. I took a peek over the desk and saw two chunin talking with a jonin. I decided to listen to their conversation.

"Alright men, remember the routine guard the vault at all costs and this time stick to the patrol route, got it?" Said the Jonin.

"Hai! But Captain what's the vault's code for tonight?" One of the Chunin asked.

" The code is 30-12-33. Make sure you guard the inside and DO NOT steal anything all right? He said.

"Yes captain." One of the Chunin then walked over to the vault unlocked it and went inside. Before he could close the vault I jumped out of my hiding place and slid in right as it closed.

When I slid in I took the Chunin by surprise and immediately activated my Sharingan and placed him in a genjutsu of him guarding the place.

While inside the vault I took out my storage scrolls and took around 1,000,000 ryo. It was quite a lot but I had to make the most out of my raid. So afterwards, I used a henge and disguised myself as the Chunin I knocked out and quickly left without a trace.

* * *

The day after the Sandaime called me and he informed me that my first day of class started today. He said all the forms were finished and all I had to do was sign the form myself and take the entrance tests, which I did. So, naturally I was excited despite the fact that it was my second time going there.

The Hokage brought me there himself. He was also kind enough to show me to my classroom.

"Here is your classroom Kazuki-kun. Be nice to your class ok?"

"Hai. Thank you very much jiji!" I smiled from ear to ear.

"Ha-ha" he chuckled "Now wait for your sensei's signal then you go in ok?"

"Hai."

"Okay, class. As of today we will have a new student. He aced all of our tests so far. Be nice to him okay?" The teacher said

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." The class responded

"Okay. Please enter." Iruka said

I entered the room and said "Hello everyone. My name is Kazuki Furuya, I'm pleased to meet you." I said with a small smile.

Right after I said that the girls all squealed and said "He's so HOT!"

The boys except for one with a duck-butt hair cut (Rhymes.) looked very jealous, or annoyed.

"Calm down girls" Iruka said. But the girls were not responding. A tick mark grew on Iruka's head "I SAID SHUT UP!" and everyone shut up.

"Sorry about that Kazuki-kun. Now lets find you a seat. Hmm. Oh, how about over there next to Hinata? Raise your hand please, Hinata."

A shy looking girl with short hair slowly raised her hand. As she did this she was getting death glares from the rest of the girls.

"A-ano… I-I-Iruka-se-sensei, c-c-c-can h-he s-s-sit somewhere e-else?"

"Eh?" I said. "Do you not like me Hinata-chan?"

"E-e-e-eh… I-It's not th-th-that… " She said while blushing madly

I grinned and said "Then it's settled. We're seatmates now Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed fiercely

Then I asked "Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever or something?" I placed my hand on her forehead. "No. You don't seem to have one. I wonder what's wrong?" Hinata could feel the death glares intensifying. And that's when she passed out. The last thing she heard was "Eh? Hinata-chan?"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kazuki here it's my first time writing a fanfic so tell me if you like the first person P.O.V or if you want it in Third Person

Any review is helpful

Thanks minna! I'll try to upload at least once a week maybe a thousand or two thousand words per chapter.

Here are Kazuki's stats

Taijutsu=Low Chunin

Ninjutsu=High Chunin

Genjutsu=Low Anbu

Chakra Reserves=Jinchuriki

Kenjutsu=Mid Chunin

Knowledge=Kage

Chakra Control=Low Genin

Bloodlines= Sharingan(Three Tomoe), Eternal Mangekyou, Mokuton, Furuya Clan Kekkei Genkai

Note: As of now he can only use his Sharingan no EMS yet. No Mokuton yet too. Due to poor Chakra Control

He has to be strong considering he's from the future. No info yet on his Clans Kekkei Genkai.(Its a secret)

Also despite his goofiness he is a prodigy. Graduating from the academy at 4, Chunin at 6, and Jonin at 9. Never went to Anbu though.

He has bad chakra control because Kurama or the Kyuubi is asleep.

Kazuki is very handsome. Even more than Sasuke.

He has flaws though. Quite a lot of them. He's not perfect

No bashing here =)


	3. The Spar Begins

Hi Minna! I'm back. I'm trying a mix of third and first person writing if you guys don't like it then tell me what you think whether it's a PM or a Review. Thanks!

"Hello"= Speaking

'Hmm'= Thinking/Thoughts

"**Roar**"=Bijuu speaking

'**Roar**'=Bijuu speaking in head

(Tears)=What Kazuki's personal thoughts/descriptions

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Hinata woke up in the clinic feeling quite faint.

'Where am I?' She thought. She looked around and then she saw Kazuki sitting down next to her with two bento boxes in hand.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I brought you some bento because you passed out!" He said with a toothy grin.

"A-ano… Y-you d-d-didn't h-have to… I d-don't w-w-want t-to be a b-bother…" She said looking down with a blush.

He gave another grin and said, "You're not a bother! I did this because I wanted to. Here take the bento"

He held out the bento to Hinata. Hinata said, "N-no… I-it's f-fine." Just as she said that her stomach made a growling sound.

"Ha-ha-ha. Your stomach says otherwise Hinata-chan. Here take it."

"A-a-ano w-what a-a-a-about c-classes K-Kazuki-kun?"

"Hmm?" He was already eating his bento with gusto. "Oh. Yeah. It's lunchtime already."

Hinata looked surprised and said, "Already!?"

"Yup! Heeey… You didn't stutter that time!"

"A-ano I-I was j-just s-s-surprised. That's a-all." She said hurriedly.

Kazuki said, "Okay! Tell me when you finish your bento so we can go train!"

Hinata's eyes widened "Y-you w-w-want t-to train w-w-with m-me?"

"Well, yeah? Is there a problem with that?" Kazuki said pointedly.

Hinata quickly stuttered, "N-n-n-n-no t-t-there i-is n-n-n-nothing w-wrong with t-t-t-that!"

Kazuki smiled "Well okay then. Tell me when you're done 'kay?"

"H-h-hai, Kazuki-k-kun." She stuttered. 'Kazuki-kun seems like a nice person' she thought to herself

* * *

Kazuki's POV

* * *

After I ate with Hinata I went with her to the training grounds. I said, "Yosh, what do you want to do first Hinata-chan?"

"A-a-ano how a-about s-s-shuriken j-jutsu?"

"Sure! Let's practice Hinata-chan!"

We practiced for a while with dull shuriken I gave Hinata-chan some pointers on how to throw shuriken better.

"Hinata-chan when you throw shuriken it's not about the arm, it's about the wrist. You have to flick it like this. See?" The shuriken hit the target dead center. "Less arm, more wrist."

"A-ano l-l-like t-t-this K-Kazuki-kun?"

"Yeah! That's it! Just keep it up and you'll be as good as Iruka-sensei in no time!"

"H-hai!" She said. "A-ano… A-arigato K-Kazuki-kun."

"No problem. I'll help you anytime no matter what you need!"

"A-arigato…" She started sniffling "A-a-arigato… Kazuki-kun."

"O-oi. Hinata-chan? Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? Hey, Hinata-chan don't cry." I said as I was starting to panic.

"Iie… it's n-not y-your f-f-fault… y-y-you're j-just s-s-so n-nice t-to me a-and w-we j-j-just m-met. N-nobody w-was e-e-ever s-so n-nice b-b-before." She said while crying.

"Oh. Thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do if I made my first friend here cry." I smiled

"I-I'm y-y-your f-first friend?"

"Yup! So you can count on me Hinata-chan!"

"Y-you're m-my f-first one t-too."

"Really? Ha-ha, what a coincidence!" I said just as the school bell rang. "Oh, Hinata-chan it's class time you should wash your face."

"Hai." She said "I'll wait for you so we can walk back together Hinata-chan!" I said.

"O-ok." She said

* * *

Classroom

* * *

"All right class. Now that your lunch break is over it's time for sparring." Said Iruka-sensei.

"I'll announce who'll be sparring first, ok?'

"First Match – Kiba Inuzuka vs Shikamaru Nara"

"Second Match – Kazuki Furuya vs Sasuke Uchiha"

"Third Match – Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame"

"Those are the three matches for today!" Iruka-sensei said.

"Everyone outside now! Form a line."

* * *

Sparring Grounds

* * *

"Ok, everyone. There are 3 sparring mats here. The first one knocked out or pinned down loses. Kiba and Nara go to mat 1"

"What a drag. I have to fight the mutt…" The boy named Shikamaru Nara said.

"What the hell did you call me? Huh, Pineapple-head?" Said Kiba as they walked to the first mat.

"Now, Kazuki, Sasuke go to mat 2 please." Iruka said.

"Hai sensei." I replied "Tch." The one named Sasuke said.

"Third Mat you know who you are proceed to it now." Said a white haired sensei.

"Oi, Mizuki-sensei! Why am I paired with the creepy dude!" A blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto!" Iruka-sensei said. "Just go to the mat!"

"Hmph!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Everyone ready?" Said white-haired Mizuki-sensei.

"Hai." I said with a straight face which made the girls excluding Hinata-chan swoon.

"Hn."

"What a drag."

"Get ready Pineapple-head!"

"…"

"Lets do this! DATTEBAYO!

"Begin!"

* * *

*Gasp* The first spar of the story!

Who will win? Which fight do you want to see first?

1 chapter per fight I think. Around 700-2000 words maybe?

Please leave a review, favorite, or a follow.

I hope you guys like the different point of views.

Anyways see you guys later!

=)


	4. The Super Cliche Spar!

Hey guys I'm back with the sparring chapter. I decided that 700 per battle took too long and writing battles or fight scenes isn't my forte.

So I'm sorry.

Hope you enjoy though.

* * *

"Hello"= Speaking

'Hmm'= Thinking/Thoughts

"**Roar**"=Bijuu speaking

'**Roar**'=Bijuu speaking in head

(Tears)=What Kazuki's personal thoughts/descriptions

* * *

Round 1 (Third Person POV)

* * *

The first round started with Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara.

"Oi, Pineapple Head. You're going to lose this match so hard you're gonna, um, you're gonna…" 'SHIT. What's he going to do when I kick his ass? Um, argh never mind I'll think about it later.'

"I'm gonna what? This is such a drag… Dog breath here isn't even smart enough to insult someone. How do you expect to be a ninja if you can't even think of a proper insult, huh?"

"Shut up, shut up! When I'm through with you you're going to wish you were… um… a piece of dog shit! Yeah, a piece of dog shit!" Said Kiba.

"How troublesome… *sigh*… Kagemane no Jutsu complete." Said Shikamaru.

"What the? Oi, Pineapple head! Why can't I move! This is cheating! Oi, sensei! He's cheating!" Kiba yelled.

Iruka sighed and said to Kiba, "This is a spar Kiba, and if he caught you in his jutsu then you'll have to deal with it."

"So do you surrender now dog breath?" The Nara Genius said.

"No! Not yet! You see while you weren't looking I used Substitution Jutsu. Now I'm hiding somewhere!" Said Kiba.

Everyone facepalmed. So Mizuki said, "Kiba there goes your element of surprise. How do you expect to be a ninja if you keep telling your foes what you're doing?"

Kiba smirked and said, "Like this!" And as he said that a small ningen jumped out of the ground, headbutting the Nara in the chin.

"Gah!" "Ha-ha! I totally got you there! Nice job Akamaru!" "Woof-woof!"

Kiba then took the opportunity to dash toward Shikamaru and throw a series of punches and kicks. "Hah! Take that and that and that and that!"

All seemed lost for the Nara but then he exploded in a cloud of smoke and a log was on the place where he once was. "*huff* *huff* Hey! Where'd ya go Pineapple Head!"

Kiba looked around furiously when suddenly several dull shuriken headed towards him. Kiba jumped up to avoid them, but Shikamaru saw through it and threw dull kunai toward Kiba whilst he was mid-air.

Kiba was about to give up but Akamaru blocked the kunai for him.  
"Thanks bud." "Arf!" "Now lets kick his ass!" "Arf-arf!"

Kiba dashed forward with his ningen on his shoulders. Kiba then threw a roundhouse kick, which Shikamaru ducked under, then Kiba brought up his knee, which connected with the Nara's jaw. Shikamaru went flying through the air, and then Akamaru jumped on top of Shikamaru and kicked him downward. Kiba then jumped up and kicked Shikamaru in the chest, which sent him flying away from Kiba.

Kiba wasn't done yet though he took off running towards the Genius and tackled him to the ground. Kiba said, "Ha-ha! I beat you how does it feel to lose huh? Ha-ha, you suck Pineapple Head!" Kiba started laughing victoriously.

But then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He took a look behind him, and Shikamaru stood there smirking arrogantly. "What was that dog boy?"

"But you were… I beat you… If you're there then who's here?" He looked down only to see a beaten up log there. Shikamaru then started launching a barrage of blows on Kiba.

He started with a heel kick to the base of Kiba's head and then scissor kicked him. Then he knocked Kiba into the air and let him fall to his loss.

Kiba landed knocked out for the count. Mizuki-sensei then announced the winner of the first spar. "The winner of the first spar is : Shikamaru Nara!"

The Nara genius just sighed and muttered to himself "What a drag…"

* * *

Naruto and Shino (Third Person POV)

* * *

Naruto was ecstatic. Though he was a little creeped out. Because his opponent Shino Aburame stared at him like he was a little ant waiting to be crushed. (Then again Shino loves bugs. Be creeped out!)

When the match began Naruto being the idiot he was just charged in blindly only to be knocked down in an instant.

Every time Naruto got up Shino would just knock him down until eventually Naruto got tired of it and just gave it everything he got though it wasn't enough. Shino managed to engulf Naruto's legs with his bugs. Then Naruto passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

Kazuki vs Sasuke (First Person POV)

* * *

Iruka-sensei was the one overlooking my match. I was surprised at who I was paired up with. The Legendary Sasuke Uchiha. My Great-Grandfather. Though he was my relative, this was a battle and there was no way I was gonna hold back.

"Are you ready Kazuki?" Iruka-sensei asked me.

"Hai sensei." Hearing my answer Iruka-sensei nodded.

"How about you Sasuke?" He asked.

"Aa." Sasuke grunted.

"Ok. I believe you know the rules for the spar?"

"Hai." We both said.

"Alright. Ready? Begin!" Iruka jumped backwards.

Not wasting anytime Sasuke dashed forward doing a leg sweep. I knew he was expecting me to jump up so I made myself fall backward and did a quick Chinese get-up I launched my self toward the last Uchiha.

Sasuke was caught of guard with what I did. But he quickly rolled out of the way and caught my leg. Using the momentum I used my other leg to aim a kick to his temple. Which he dodged quite easily.

"Not bad for a newbie" Sasuke said.

"Heh. Not bad yourself. But lets see if you can dodge this!" I dashed forward using High Genin speed. Sasuke was startled, as was Iruka-sensei. I thrust out my hand and caught Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke fell to his knees. I got cocky and walked up to him not expecting him to grab me and knock me down on the floor. He jumped up whilst doing a series of hand signs he cried out "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" as a huge fire ball came streaming out of his mouth. Just before it hit me I managed to finish my hand signs and yelled "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" (Dragon Flame Jutsu) A giant dragon made out of flames streamed out of my mouth and overpowered Sasuke's Giant Fireball. Though it stopped just before it hit Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed exhausted because of his jutsu so I did a few more hand signs and said "Fuuton: Gokuho!" (Great Wind Vacuum, B-Rank Jutsu) as a huge gust of wind surrounded Sasuke and pushed him to the wall knocking him out.

Iruka-sensei still looked awestruck but then he remembered to announce the winner of the spar.

"The winner of the Third spar is… Kazuki Furuya!"

Everyone's jaw dropped and said, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter minna! Especially the really short Naruto fight scene.

But don't worry we're going to have a time skip soon and things will start to pick up and get funny.

Anyways thanks for reading minna!

Drop a review or a PM if you see anything wrong or if you have a problem. A favorite or a follow helps too. So if you have time drop a favorite or a follow.

Thanks!

Kazuki-kun


End file.
